All I want, all I need
by Willyoucrawltoo
Summary: Lulu is heartbroken after her father's death and blames herself. Dante is working in New York, but when a new crime syndicate targets Port Charles he relocates there to head the investigation. Can they help each other as they begin to fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction and I have loved the experience so far. Since english is not my first language there is probably some grammatical and/or spelling mistakes in this story. My hope is that it won't take away too much from the reading experience. I have also published this at WITS.

Enjoy the reading!

**All I want, all I need (AU)**

**Chapter 1- Crash and burn**

Lulu Spencer gazed at the stars wishing that the pain she felt inside would vanish. She knew that the bruises and scrapes someday would leave her body, but the pain she felt within her heart would most likely never go away. She would never be able to forget what she had seen in Argentina or how it had felt when the life of someone she loved slipped through her fingers.

A cold chill ran down her body and a single tear fell from her hazel eyes. All she wanted was to go back in time. To have the chance to change everything that had gone wrong.

"Lulu?"

She turned her head when she heard the familiar voice. Lulu then took a deep breath to calm her racing pulse and smiled tentatively towards Elizabeth.

The blond woman then went back to staring at the sky. It was the only connection she still had to him and she wasn't willing to let go of that just yet, Lulu realized.

Elizabeth sat down on the bench next to Lulu. In the far distance she could see the lights from Wyndemere and she pushed back the tears in her eyes. Her best friend had died there and memories of Emily's death always made her cry. She had asked Lucky's brother many times how he managed to still live at the place where Emily's life had been claimed and every time Nicolas had answered that he had to be where he felt the most connected to her. Knowing his reason she stopped asking the question after a while. But it had been Nicolas words that echoed in her mind when she'd seen Lulu rush out of the house that once had been her home. Those words were the ones that led her to the docks in hope of finding her sister-in-law.

Still wearing the black dress that clung to her eight months pregnant body, she wondered if Cameron and Jake were giving Nicolas a hard time. He had offered to take the boys with him after the funeral so that they could spend some time with Spencer and away from a distraught Lucky.

Elizabeth wished she knew how to comfort her husband in his sorrow. Her work as a nurse at General Hospital had taught her that you couldn't rush something like this and when people were ready they would start open up to the people around them. She just hoped that Lucky would do it sooner rather than later. Elizabeth still had a month left of her pregnancy and what should've have been a joyous time for her and her husband had been replaced by a time of sorrow.

"I thought I might find you're here, are you alright? You left the memorial service so quickly that I thought it best to try and find you."

Even though Lulu was thankful that Elizabeth had come for her, she knew that she couldn't possibly give the pregnant woman the answers she was looking for. Lulu was tired of keeping up the appearance that everything would be okay when she knew that it never could be again.

All the regrets and all the memories clouded Lulu's thoughts. If she only had acted in a different way or asked the correct questions then maybe this could have been avoided, she thought as her eyes continued to be focused on the sky above.

Lulu hated wearing black, yet it felt like she had worn it for the most part of her life. The sadness that filled her hazel eyes had been there long before this day, maybe it had always been there without her knowing it.

"Am I alright? Do you want an honest answer or the one I've given everyone else today?"

Elizabeth noted the pain in Lulu's eyes and wished that the young woman wouldn't have to go through the hurt of losing someone close to her again. She had already lost so much in her life and the pregnant woman wished that Laura had been there with Lulu instead of being locked up at Shadybrooke's mental institution. Elizabeth knew that Lulu had never gotten the opportunity to know her mother, if she had then maybe she wouldn't have been so lost in this moment.

They all had regrets in their lives, moments they wished they could change or words they could take back. It was what you did with this knowledge that mattered, Elizabeth thought. Somehow she had to get Lulu to understand this and let her know that moving on with her life did not necessarily mean that she let the memory of the people she'd lost down.

"How about the truth? Lulu, you know you can tell me anything that's on your mind, right? Your brothers, Tracy and I love you so much that it scares us to death seeing you like this. No one blames you for what happened, it was all just a matter of time. Even your father knew that."

"Don't you see, that's the problem! It was my fault and that's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life."

It had never been her intention to yell at Elizabeth and the surprised look in her sister-in- law's face told her that she too was stunned by the outburst.

"You're right nobody blames me for what happened, but maybe they should…"

Lulu stared towards the stars remembering how her father had taught her to navigate with the help of their position. Back then she'd believed it to be some useless knowledge she never would get the opportunity to use. That had been long before Argentina, now she wished that she never would have been forced to use the skills her father had taught her.

She had always felt the closest to him when they were on some sort of an adventure together and Lulu remembered his words of how much a like they had been. However there had always been a big difference between herself and Luke Spencer, Lulu had never felt the constant urge to go on adventures as he had. He never settled down for more than a couple of months in Port Charles before the adventure gene within him started twitching.

In some ways she was more like her mother, she realized. Although Lulu had been too young to remember when her mother went into a catatonic state she had heard all the stories of how Luke and Laura Spencer had been on the run from the mob. Her mother had ultimately wanted to settle down in Port Charles so that her children could have a somewhat normal childhood. Meanwhile her father had always wanted to see the world and it had been what slowly killed their marriage.

"Stop it, Lulu! You know better than to do this to yourself."

* * *

Dante Falconeri looked out through the window of his apartment in Brooklyn and wished he could see the stars. Sometimes he hated living in the city where the lights from the building complexes dominated the night. Every time the thought of leaving New York crept into his mind he refused to give it an extra thought. He was a city boy through and through who loved the pulse of a city that constantly moved forward in a fast pace.

His only regret was that living in the city meant being away from his mother. They tried to keep in touch via skype or the phone on a daily basis, but some days it was impossible due to his demanding work schedule at the NYPD and her work at some local hotel.

Olivia Falconeri had been the one constant in his life, the one that always had been on his side and the one he depended on the most. Now she had relocated to a city named Port Charles for reasons unknown to him and Dante wasn't sure he even wanted to know. She seemed happy and the last time they'd spoken she even told him she'd started seeing a doctor in town. As long as she was pleased with her life he was too, even if meant he had to miss out on his mom's special Gnocchi made with sweet potato.

A knock on the door made him realize he had completely forgotten about the time and as he moved towards the door he knew that he would never hear the end of this. Dante wasn't even wearing his Yankees shirt yet.

"Hey, man!"

A confused look spread across Ronnie Dimestico's face as he noticed the casual clothes his childhood friend was wearing. It was their weekly baseball night where they in unison cheered the Yankees on to another victory in the World Series. Together they usually went to at least four games a year and the matches they weren't able to see live at Yankee Stadium they watched over at Dante's. Something the owner of the apartment apparently had forgotten, Ronnie thought.

"Why aren't you in your uniform? It's game night!"

"Sorry, I just got home from work so I lost track of time."

Dante wasn't surprised when he saw the horror displayed in Ronnie's face. He was wearing a pair of well worn jeans and a navy blue t-shirt where the emblem of the NYPD was etched on the chest. Nothing like the jersey he usually had on when they had their game night.

He had told Ronnie the truth about not having time to change since he had been neck deep in paper work at the station after the double homicide earlier in the day. The culprit had been caught on the scene and couldn't have been more than twenty years old, just a few years younger than himself. A whole life ruined as the result of jealousy, Dante thought.

"How could you forget? It's the Yankees!"

Ronnie looked like he was about to pass out of the sheer shock of his friend not embracing his fascination with all that concerned their favorite team.

"This is embarrassing! I'm not stepping my foot within these walls until you take on your jersey and get ready to slay the Orioles."

"So you basically want to stay out there while I change? Fine, that's on you man."

Dante left the door open as he moved away from Ronnie and towards his bedroom. A small smile spread across his face as he heard his friend sigh loudly. He returned a couple minutes later in the required Yankee uniform and his friend nodded pleased.

"Better?"

"Much, now I feel like I'm home."

Dante Falconeri was unsure if that statement should be considered good or bad as Ronnie walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch picking up the remote.

_

* * *

__"Cupcake?"_

_"Yes, dad? Do you need something?"_

_Lulu was surprised over how calm her voice sounded when all she wanted to do was to scream . They both knew that if her father didn't get help within the next couple of hours he wouldn't make it. But to get him the medical help he needed Lulu would have to leave him alone and she knew about the dangers that lurked around them. It was still possible that the men that had shot him were hunting them down._

_But if she didn't leave he would die, she thought as she suppressed the tears in her eyes._

_It had been her suggestion that they would set up camp outside of a small village thirty miles outside of Buenos Aires. Her father had initially demanded that they move forward towards the border of Chile where his friends were living. However they both had been well aware that Luke Spencer was in no condition to move as blood from the gunshot wound in his thigh continued to flow._

_His heavy body rested its weight on her as they slowly made their way to the outskirts of the little village. At the moment neither of them knew who could be trusted or not so they had decided that they wouldn't seek shelter in the village and sleep under the stars instead._

_She helped her father sit down on the ground. Lulu removed the backpack from her back and searched for something for him to eat. All she could find was an energy bar which she guessed had to do until she found something else to give her father. He smiled thankfully at her as she gave him the food and she then placed one of his shirts on the ground underneath his wounded leg to decrease the risk of contamination._

_As Luke Spencer ate he thought of how lucky he was to have such an amazing daughter. He never knew what he had done to earn her love considering he felt like he constantly failed her and her brothers. If it hadn't been for her determination they never would have gotten this far and he saw how tired she looked. Luke hoped Lulu knew just how special she was._

_A last look on the map made Lulu nervous, they still had a long trek before they got to their destination and time was running out. Maybe they would get lucky tomorrow again and a cattle truck would pick them up to transport them a bit closer to the border._

_This was as far as she could ever get from her desk at Crimson where calls to Paris, Milan or Tokyo would occupy her day. She had never been happy there, but had come to terms with the fact that it was a good way to pay rent. If she was lucky then Kate might even send her to some of the places she frequently made calls to someday. Perhaps that was part of the reason why she had been so eager to accompany her father on this trip. It wasn't just the fact that she got the opportunity to spend time with him, but also that this was something different than her boring desk job in Port Charles._

_"Who were those men, dad? What the hell is going on? I thought you told me that this mission would be without risks. Now you're shot and I… "_

_"They…they didn't hurt you, did they?"_

_She noticed the strength it took him just to say those few concerned words and silently made her decision. How would she be able to live with herself if she did nothing to try to save his life? Maybe there was a doctor in the village ahead and everything would be all right. Her father's wound could be taken care of and they could perhaps even stay in the village a couple of days before continuing their journey towards the border._

_Lulu felt how his hand trembled against the cut on her forehead and suddenly she felt a sting of pain. The adrenalin pumping through her body must have blocked the pain out during the day making her feel nothing until they had slowed down. A couple of ribs were probably damaged and she had scrapes all over her body. But in the end it would all heal. She pushed away the pain to the back of her head, it was the last thing she needed at the moment. Too much depended on her._

_She realized she had never seen Luke Spencer cry before this moment as her father pulled his caressing hand from her forehead. He rested his back against the giant tree that gave them shelter from the sun._

_"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. Dad, you're losing a lot of blood and the pressure I placed above your wound in order to slow down the blood flow doesn't seem to work."_

_"I never wanted you to get hurt, Lulu."_

_"I know that, dad. But you shouldn't have tried to protect me and get shot in the process. I could have taken care of myself."_

_It was in that moment it hit her just how much it would have hurt her father if something worse had happened to her when those men grabbed her._

_"I'm a Spencer, remember…"_

_Panic started to overcome her as she noted how he slowly closed his eyes. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to open them again she sank down on her knees next to her father's body on the ground. It was all too late._

_It had been stupid of her to insist they move at such a high speed when she knew just how hurt he had been. But the thought of the men with the guns catching up to them had made her move even faster. This was all her fault, she thought as a tear slipped down on his shirt._

_"Dad? You have to stay awake!"_

_Luke slowly opened his eyes, but the spark that usually occupied them was gone and so was all the color on his cheeks. The man on the ground was only a faint shadow of the man that was her father._

_"Princess, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this… I love you more… than you'll ever know. Your mother… would kill me if she knew about this…"_

_A faint smile spread across his lips as he mentioned Laura and he then closed his eyes for the last time. Lulu held his hand tightly as she wondered where it all had gone wrong. Was there a specific moment that had decided both of their fates?_

_"Dad?"_

_The echo of her own scream silenced her and she began sobbing._

* * *

Dante Falconeri stepped out of the car as the rain stared pouring down on him and Ronnie. They made their way through the crowd that had gathered outside of the perimeter.

"Detectives."

A young police officer that Dante didn't recognize greeted them on the scene. He seemed way to cheery to be out in this weather, Dante thought as he stared at the man.

"So, what have we got?"

All the way from the apartment to the crime scene Ronnie had muttered under his breath that it should be illegal to commit crimes on game night. The match had barely even begun when both their phones had gone off simultaneously and they were forced to leave.

"We got a call a couple of hours ago from a woman who saw some strange activity in this abandoned house and the Chief wanted us to call you two. "

"Why?"

"At first we thought it was a typical case of squatting, but then we got inside and saw the stash of illegal weapons. Then there was something else that the Chief only wanted you two to see."

Both detectives looked puzzled at each other as they said thank you to the young man that had given them the information. Neither of them knew what they were to expect when the met the Chief inside the foreclosed building.

"This is freakin' amazing, this night just gets better and better!"

Dante didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in his voice as he and Ronnie walked towards the house that seemed to be the home of some sort of an organized crime unit. They both knew that they could say goodbye to the Yankees and sleep for the coming hours. It probably would be passed midnight before they could even leave this place, Dante thought.

Inside the two-floor building police officers ran around with plastic bags in their hands.

"Falconeri, Domestico! Come here…"

Both of the men recognized the voice of their Captain and walked towards the man who was in his fifties. It looked like they weren't the only ones upset about missing the game.

"Sir…"

Dante's voice trailed off as he looked around the room in shock, of all the things he could have encountered he never would have pictured this in his mind. What probably used to be a living room was filled with pictures of a city he did not recognize. He was sure that it wasn't New York since it seemed too small to fit the description of his hometown. There were people in some of them that weren't familiar to him.

"Holy shit!" Ronnie exclaimed and Dante moved towards him only to stop again. Confused he turned towards the Chief that looked grief-stricken back at him. This was the reason why they had been requested at the scene.

"Is that who I think it is? What is a picture of Sonny Corinthos doing in a place like this?"

Dante felt the anger pulsating in his veins, there wasn't a man he hated more than the figure staring back at him from the picture on the wall. This was the man who had murdered the second most important person in Dante's life, Vince Poletti.

"There is something more you should see…"

The older man led them to the center of the room where large pieces of paper were placed on a table. It didn't take long before Dante realized the situation had gone from bad to worse. No one knew how much time they had before innocent lives could be lost.

"Are those schematics? Do we know what the target is?"

* * *

Lulu Spencer was sitting under the stars next to her sister-in-law wishing that the man she had hated during her teenage years would somehow magically appear again. Memories of all the hateful things she had once said to him haunted her.

For so long she had felt unwanted and as a mistake. When she had grown older she had come to realize that her parents had done the best they could with the situation that was given to them. Luke Spencer had never intended on having to raise his teenage daughter on his own, but her mother had gotten sick and he had married Tracy Quartermaine in order to scam her out of her millions. Lulu now knew that her father always had loved her even if he sometimes had a weird way of showing it.

Tears started streaming down her face at the thought of her dad and she felt as if she had crashed into a wall. Not knowing if she could ever get back the piece of her heart that had gone missing as her father had drawn his last breath on the ground in Argentina.


	2. Chapter 2

**All I want, all I need (AU)**

**Chapter 2- You have to let me in even if it hurts**

Two weeks had passed since Luke Spencer's funeral and his children were still in somewhat of a shock over the loss of their father. The all coped in different ways with the sudden death of a man who had been gone more than present in their lives.

Ethan spent all his time at the Haunted Star scamming tourist with the bad sense to visit the city with the highest mortality rate in the state. He thought if they were stupid enough to visit Port Charles, where the mob decided who lived or died, they were probably gullible enough to lose a few bucks at poker. And every time he had been proven right so far.

He took a sip of the scotch in his hand and waved goodbye to the last customer of the night.

After Luke died he had contemplated leaving town all together in search for the next big thrill in life. Even though Ethan hadn't gotten the chance to know his father for that very long he yearned for all that was unspoken and undone.  
He had never even got the chance to tell Luke he loved him.

But he knew he had a family now who needed him. It hadn't passed him by to notice the hollowness that existed in Lucky's eyes as he tried to pick up his life again because of the baby that would arrive in just a couple of weeks. He had seen the traces of constant crying on Lulu's cheeks and the lack of color in her face. Ethan was starting to become really worried about her as he knew she wasn't sleeping. She had told him in confidence that she was terrified of seeing Luke's dying face when she closed her eyes.

Those were all the reasons he needed for sticking around Port Charles, even if the place had what he thought was a ridiculous high mortality rate.

* * *

Lucky stared at the paperwork in front of him. This was the second time today that a lady in her late seventies reported her purse stolen on Baker Street. It had probably been the same person who committed both crimes seen as the women had given almost the exact description, Lucky thought as he went over their statements. A teenager wearing dark jeans, a dark t-shirt with some kind of print on it and a cap.

He checked the clock on his wrist and wondered what Elizabeth was doing at the moment. Lucky prayed that the boys hadn't trashed the house before he got home. For some reason they had become unglued the last couple of days, perhaps it was in anticipation of the birth of their baby brother or sister. They had decided against finding out the sex of their baby and as long as he or she was healthy they couldn't really ask for more, he thought. It was the thoughts of his growing family that kept Lucky sane at the moment, it was their potential pain that kept him on the straight and narrow path away from alcohol and other substances.

The funeral service had been serene and the church had been full of people honoring Luke. White lilies and roses had been placed all over the church. He only wished that his mother could have been there, if not for his sake then for Lulu's. His sister kept up the appearance in the presence of him and Elizabeth. But as soon as she thought no one was looking he could see the sorrow that dominated her hazel eyes and he didn't have to be a trained detective to see traces of tears in her face.

Of all his siblings she was the one that hurt the most right now. Ethan hadn't known Luke long enough to feel the same amount of pain Lulu felt and Lucky hadn't witnessed their father's death. He wished there was something he could do for her, to ease her pain. Maybe the baby could be her salvation too, he thought.

He looked over at the picture of Elizabeth and the boys on his disk and then gazed upon the photography of his siblings. He remembered the first time he had held Lulu in his arms and how small she had been. Still some twenty years later he could remember the conversation he had with her that day and how he had asked the nurse if Lulu was really theirs in case they perhaps had switched the babies. He had made a promise to Lulu to take care of her for the rest of his life and that everything was going to be okay. It had to be this time too, he thought as Mac Scorpio approached him.

"Lucky, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Lulu kept her eyes focused on the computer screen where Crimson's September issue was starting to come to life. It was the magazine's most important number of the year and had carefully been planned for months. With only a couple of more weeks before the issue went to the printer all the last changes were being made.

"Lulu, are you sure you should really be here?"

Maxie looked concerned over at her roommate. The woman that had been staring at the screen for hours was not the Lulu she knew and loved. Her dedication to work could perhaps have been seen as admirable if it had not been for the fact that Maxie Jones knew all about grief. She knew of all the ways you could try to forget about what was eating at you from the inside out, how you could lash out at people or use different substances to numb the pain. And then there was the way Lulu Spencer used right now, you could bury yourself so deep in work that the surface could only be seen in the far distance.

"I mean it's not that I don't like having you here, but you were here at six this morning and it's now eight p.m. I can finish up if you want to go home…"

"I'm fine."

Lulu never even bothered looking up from the computer, she had heard all of this before. Each person who approached her used a different version but the message was always the same, you have to let us in even if it hurts. The truth was that none of them could ever imagine how it had felt when she had decided to leave her father's dead body after a couple of hours in order to find some help. There had been nothing she could do to make him breathe again, but she had been determined to get his body back to the States. She had refused to leave him in a foreign country. Luke Spencer had deserved a proper burial and she'd known that she was the only one who could make it happen.

Her brothers, Maxie or Tracy couldn't possibly know the sense of victory she had felt when she found a kind man willing to lend her the phone so that she could call the U.S embassy in Buenos Aires and organize transport for her father's body. They couldn't know all of this because she hadn't told them.

"No, you're not. I know how much it hurts to lose someone that is close to you. When Georgie died I let grief and anger control me, I mean you witnessed my outburst towards Felicia at the funeral right?"

"I'm fine."

Maxie sighed as Lulu repeated the response she had given before and refused to let the wall around her fall. It was probably the only thing that still kept her glued together, Maxie realized as she walked over to Lulu's desk and took her friend's hand. For the first time since their conversation started Lulu stopped staring at the computer and the coldness in her friend's eyes broke Maxie's heart. She knew it could only be Lulu who decided when it was time to reach out to the people around her. No one else, but Lulu.

"Who are you trying to convince here, Lulu? I know it's not me because you can't fool me and you're not doing a great job fooling your brothers either. We are all worried about you…"

"You shouldn't be. I'm fine."

Lulu grabbed her designer purse, one of the benefits of working at a fashion magazine, and shut down her computer before walking out of the office. She heard Maxie shouting after her and as she waited for the elevator she could hear how tears made her friend's voice crack.

"Well, that's easier said than done. Please don't shut us all out…"

A tear fell from Lulu's eyes which she quickly wiped away before entering the elevator.

* * *

What once had a started as a con had developed into something so much more, Tracy thought as she looked at the picture of her and Luke. She had made sure numerous times that she was alone before picking up the portrait of a couple that by all logic never should have worked but in the end transformed into something of its own.

On the outside Tracy Quartermaine had always been filled with sarcasm and wit, keeping even her own family at an arm's length. That was until she married Lucas Spencer who slowly had started making cracks in her tough shell like no one else ever had before.

Still years later she could clearly remember how angry she'd been with him when he decided to let Lulu stay with them. The girl had been so troubled that no one knew where to start with her. She had stolen money from Tracy in order to buy a snow mobile and blankly refused to even participate in the traditional Quartermaine holiday festivities.

It had bothered her at the time that Lulu was allowed to behave in such a rebellious way towards them, yet those were the memories that had stayed with her all these years. Lulu had been a girl who only missed the influence and guidance of a mother's touch, she thought.

Tracy was always amazed when she looked at the special woman that girl had become, and even though Luke was no longer around she hoped that she could maintain her close relationship with Lulu.

"We had the time of our lives, Luke."

* * *

Detective Dante Falconeri felt like his head was about to explode as he looked with tired eyes at the file in front of him on the desk. Two weeks had passed since they got word of the new crime syndicate and their plans. Even if the intended target did not exist in New York City just as Dante had predicted he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling inside of him. Something was wrong, he just couldn't figure out what.

The past fourteen days had consisted of almost only work, it felt like he and Ronnie breathed this investigation which unfortunately had resulted in a serious lack of sleep and no game nights. This was the biggest investigation he had ever been a part of and because the information was still fresh the Chief had decided they would keep this one close to the west. In total there were ony five of them working on the case with Dante and Ronnie as lead investigators.

The big clock on the wall had just turned eight p.m. as he realized that he once again had forgotten to eat dinner. Usually he just grabbed something from the cafeteria at the station and ate at his desk since he didn't want to lose valuable time. But tonight he had forgotten.

"Falconeri, come up with something?"

Ronnie sat down next to his friend and regretted that he hadn't brought Dante with him home to eat a home cooked meal made by his lovely and way too understanding wife. Sarah knew he was working on a big case which meant she had to do most of the heavy lifting in their home at the moment, something Ronnie planned on making up to her.

"No, I feel like we are running in circles. Where are these people intending on striking? And what does it have to do with Corinthos?"

Only saying the name made Dante's face turn in anguish and he tried not to think about what had happened to Vince Poletti. Growing up without a father hadn't been easy, but Poletti had made it a little bit easier. That was until his friend had been murdered by the hands of Sonny Corinthos.

"Well we know that it's not blue prints for anything in the city or in the closest surrounding area. That have to count for something, right?"

A faint smile spread across Dante's face as he realized what exactly had been making his head hurt. It had been in their investigation method all along and finally finding out what wasn't adding up lessened the headache.

Maybe there was still a chance for them to avoid a potential catastrophe, he thought.

"Of course, that's why we haven't found anything yet!"

"What are you talking about?"

Ronnie looked confused at his friend who usually started talking in cryptic codes when he figured something out that had been bugging him for a while. Although Ronnie had spent a lot of time in Dante's presence it didn't automatically mean he understood what the man was saying.

"We have only looked at the closest surroundings not the entire state. If we expand the search perimeters I can bet my ass on that we'll get a hit."

Dante stood up from his desk ready to go tell the Chief when he realized there still were unanswered questions that had to be dealt with. Questions of a more personal character since a part of this investigation concerned a man he despised. Personally he'd hoped never to have to utter the name Sonny Corinthos ever again, yet he found himself wondering if there was some kind of threat against the mob boss.

"Impressive, Falconeri. I always knew there was a brain hiding under there somewhere."

"Ha ha very funny. But it still doesn't explain why we found those photos…"

There was a silence between them for a couple of seconds while they both wondered about possible connections to the mob boss.

"Doesn't Corinthos operate from somewhere within this state? Maybe they are trying to take down his organization?"

A chill ran down Dante's body as he understood what this meant. Ronnie was probably right which meant people Dante loved were in danger as the result of one crime syndicate moving closer to another. A mob war could easily escalate to the point where civilian casualties were found on the streets.

"Yeah, he does. From Port Charles…"

"Hey, isn't that where you're mother is living..."

Before Ronnie had the opportunity to finish what he was saying Dante had left his desk. The stakes in this investigation had just increased and the urgency of the matter made Ronnie call his wife. There were things he told her not nearly as often as he should.

* * *

"Hi, Lulu! Are you here to see her?"

Lulu felt a certain calmness overcome her as she walked up to the reception area of Shadybrooke's mental institution. It was the first time since Argentina she'd felt those emotions inside of her.

After Crimson she hadn't known where to go, she had thought of going down to the docks but there had been too much of a risk. Someone she knew could have approached her and start question that she was doing. That was the last thing she wanted at the moment, so she had come here.

With all the confusion she'd felt after returning from Buenos Aires Lulu wasn't sure if someone had told her mother that Luke was dead. Her parents had always had a complicated relationship, but Grandma Lesley had told her that it was a connection that never could be completely broken between them. So perhaps there was some part of her mother that already knew what had happened to Luke, Lulu thought.

"Yes, has there been any progress?"

"No, I'm sorry."

The nurse looked apologetic towards Lulu and even if she didn't mention Luke the blonde woman knew that it was common knowledge in Port Charles that one of their greatest had passed away. Maybe they even knew that it had happened during a trip with her and perhaps they knew of her involvement in her father's death.

There had never been any progress with her mother's catatonic state, Lulu thought as she opened the door to the secluded room where Laura Spencer spent most of her time. The young woman knew that she was the spitting image of her mother and she had been aware, even as a teenager, of just how much that hurt her father. Constant reminders of something that could never be.

"Hi, mom. I'm so sorry that I haven't come by earlier."

The woman in the rocking chair stared at what seemed to be nothing but a blank wall, not even aware that she was no longer alone in the room.

Lulu took a deep breath before she started telling her mother about Luke. Even if Laura showed no sign of actually hearing what her daughter told her Lulu knew that her mother heard every word that were spoken.

"There is something I have to tell you… something bad... dad's dead."

Lulu started crying as she took her mother's hand in hers while sitting on the floor next to her. All her life she had wanted Laura to wake up, when she was younger she even told Santa Clause about her wish. But now she wasn't so sure anymore, she didn't want her mother waking up to a world where there was no Luke Spencer.

* * *

Elizabeth fell down exhausted on the couch after putting both of the boys to bed. As usual she had a conversation with Jake where she assured him there weren't any monsters in the closet or under the bed, and if there were then Daddy would chase them away. After she'd turned off the lights in Jake's room Elizabeth had gone into Cameron's where they in a joint effort had read a book about dinosaurs for what seemed like the tenth time.

She often wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Elizabeth had a husband who loved her and together they were raising two amazing boys while expecting another child.

The woman hadn't told her husband yet but secretly she wished that the baby she was carrying would turn out to be a girl. She closed her eyes in a tired gesture but woke up just a couple of minutes later thanks to a sharp pain in her abdomen.

* * *

Lucky could not believe that he was still stuck at the PCPD this late at night. He had probably already missed both of the boys' bedtime routine and he felt guilty over the fact that he had given an investigation priority over his sons. He told himself that he would make it up to them in the morning as he continued to read the report that had been sent over from the NYPD, documents concerning a possible shift in the power balance between the crime organizations in Port Charles. The man was so focused on what was in front of him that he nearly missed one of the most important calls in his life.

"Elizabeth? What! Now!"

* * *

Dante looked around the apartment. There hadn't really been that much to think about when the Chief had asked him to go to Port Charles. He probably would have been useless at the NYPD anyway until this investigation was closed, Dante realized.

He had been given the contact number of a detective named Spencer who would welcome him to the Port Charles Police Department where he would be working until the case concerning the crime syndicate was over.

The man packed the last bag and then carried it out to the car which was parked just outside of the apartment. Suddenly he remembered his longing of being able to watch the stars and wondered if Port Charles were a place where it would be possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**All I want, all I need (AU)**

**Chapter 3- Still holding on**

Dante walked into the craziness that only could be described as Port Charles Police Department. He was wearing a pair of well fitted dark jeans and his NYPD t-shirt that hugged against his chest. As he continued walking closer to the woman behind the reception desk he couldn't help but smile his patented smile at her.

"I'm looking for Detective Spencer, is he here?"

The brunette smiled towards him and he could clearly see in her eyes that she liked what she saw. Dante Falconeri had always taken some pride in the fact that he could be seen as a ladies' man. He had never been in love and had no intention of ever falling knee deep for some woman. He had always left before he would allow himself to feel anything other than lust. Ronnie usually sighed over the fact that he refused to settle down and have kids. He claimed that Dante missed out on the best in life. Ronnie couldn't see that there was more to life than being tied down to a wife and kids in a suburban nightmare, Dante thought and shrugged.

"Good luck, he's not in at the moment. He had more pressing matters to take care of this morning."

Dante looked confused at the woman, what could possibly be more urgent than a potential mob war between the Corinthos' organization and the people behind the deadly plans the cops had found in the foreclosed house in Brooklyn? He had thought that Lucky Spencer would understand the urgency in all of this since he had his family living in the crossfire of this potential war. But Dante realized he had been wrong.

"You wouldn't be able to call him for me, would you?"

He winked at her and noticed how the colors suddenly changed on her cheeks. Dante found it cute that he could have this effect on her even if they just met, maybe his charm would result in Lucky Spencer being called. He at least hoped so.

"No, I'm sorry. I have strict orders not to bother Detective Spencer this morning. But I wouldn't mind you bothering me, maybe there is something I can help you with."

Dante highly doubted that as he heard a masculine voice next to him.

"Detective Falconeri I take it. Welcome to Port Charles, I hope your stay will be pleasant even if this isn't exactly New York. "

He turned towards the older man that had a strange resemblance to his own Chief at NYPD. Dante realized that this must be the Commissioner that his boss had talked to after he left his office the night before. The man who had cleared his temporary placement at the PCPD.

"Yes, I was told that Detective Spencer would be expecting me. There must be some misunderstanding as this lovely woman told me he's not in today."

"No, there's no misunderstanding. I'm Commissioner Scorpio and Lucky was called away to General Hospital late last night."

Surprise spread across Dante's face. It must have been something important if Spencer had been called away the previous night and still hadn't returned to his desk, Dante thougt.

"Nothing too bad I hope."

"Oh no, his wife went into labor. We're all anxiously awaiting news here. But why don't you come into my office so we can talk some more."

Dante followed Commissioner Scorpio into his office as he wondered if Lucky Spencer would be able to concentrate on work after the baby was born. He couldn't afford to be paired with a distracted Detective, not when lives were on the line.

* * *

"I don't understand how can it possibly take this long?"

Ethan took a sip of the coffee he had in his hand and looked nervously around the waiting area of General Hospital. He sat next to Lulu who took his hand in a gentle gesture to calm down his nerves. They had been sitting on these exact spots since Lucky had called them the night before to tell them Elizabeth had gone into labor even though she still had two weeks left before her due date. That had been fifteen hours ago and still they hadn't heard any news if the baby was born or not.

He had never been in this situation before and reluctantly Ethan admitted that it scared him. What if something happened to Elizabeth or the baby? How could the Spencer family possibly survive another tragedy when they were still reeling from the last one?

"I'm sure everything is all right. They would have told us otherwise."

Nicolas said this as they saw Lucky walking towards them. Lulu was the first one to approach him and the glimmer of hope she'd felt when seeing her brother quickly disappeared. Maybe Ethan had been right, it had taken a long time for Elizabeth to give birth and no news could just as well be equal to bad news in Lulu's mind. Elizabeth and the new baby was all that kept Lucky grounded for the moment, if he lost either of them Lulu was afraid that he would snap.

They were all broken right now and coped with the loss of their father in different ways. Elizabeth was Lucky's anchor, Lulu thought as she swallowed the tears and smiled towards her brother.

"So, is the baby born?"

Lucky shook his head and Lulu noticed how his eyes watered. He looked all worn out after being with Elizabeth all night and she wondered if the boys were okay at Audrey's. Lulu contemplated if she should leave the hospital a couple of hours and take Cameron and Jake to eat some ice cream out in the sun. They must be worried sick about their mother, Lulu thought while she wondered what Audrey had told them about all of this.

"It's taken Elizabeth a long time to get dilated. She's still only at two cetimeters when she should be closer to ten and Doctor Lee thinks that we might have to do an emergency c-section. The baby might be too big."

They all knew that an emergency c-section was not a good sign. However no one said anything about the increased risks that followed in the wake of such a procedure. But they all knew it in their hearts that two centimeters in fifteen hours would probably lead to an operation.

"How's Elizabeth? What does she think of all of this?"

Lulu tried to deflect some of the tension that was filling the waiting room in hope that the negative thoughts inside of her would disappear.

"She's still holding on, but I know how much this is hurting her. She's refusing the epidural because she's afraid that it somehow would slow down the birth even more."

"I'm sure everything will be all right, mate."

Ethan placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and wished that the words he'd just uttered would come to life. He might not have been a Spencer for long, but he loved his siblings and had come to tolerate Nicolas because Lulu and Lucky had asked him to. He had stayed in Port Charles for them and they needed him right now. Earlier in his life he would never even have hesitated to pack his bags and leave, but that was before he met any of them. And after the initial chock of learning that Luke Spencer was his father he had become part of the Spencer family.

"I'm with Ethan on this, both Elizabeth and the baby are strong."

"Thanks Nicolas, I should better get back to her. I don't want her to worry all alone."

As Lucky walked away from them Lulu glared at her two brothers for lying to the man in desperate need of support. The three of them sat down on the chairs in the waiting area again while they continued to wait for some happier news.

* * *

The elevators opened and Dante stepped out on the maternity ward. He'd never thought this would be one of the first places he visited in Port Charles, he hadn't even gone to see his mother yet because he wanted to meet Lucky Spencer first. He walked up to the reception area where a nurse was looking through some paperwork.

"I'm Detective Falconeri and I'm looking for Lucky Spencer."

A man in his early forties spoke to him instead of the nurse . Dante got an odd feeling that he recognized this man, but how was that possible when this was the first time he'd ever visited Port Charles?

"You're Olivia's son, she told me you would come to Port Charles. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you are?"

Confusion was still the dominant expression in Dante's face as he stared at the man in front of him. There was something about his face the Detective could not shake, like he was supposed to know this man even if they had never met before.

"Steve Webber…"

"My mother's boyfriend, she's told me about you too. I'm happy she met you."

Dante had told nothing but the truth. He had never heard his mother as happy as when she spoke about her relationship with the Chief of staff at General Hospital. He had always wanted her to find some happiness and to do so with what seemed to be a decent guy made him happier than he could ever say to her. All his childhood he had felt she'd given up too much for him, she had never even had a serious relationship while he grew up. At least she had never introduced him to any men even if he had noticed how heads turned when Olivia Falconeri walked by.

"I'm extremely happy that I met her too. So how can I help you, officer?"

"Please call me Dante since we're practically family."

"Okay, Dante. Olivia will be so glad that you're finally here."

Steve wondered if the man had already been to see his mother as he knew this wasn't the way Olivia had wanted him to meet Dante. If it had been up to her it would probably have been during a family dinner with her famous sweet potato gnocchi he loved so much and had been told was Dante's favorite dish too. Maybe the two men were more alike than either of them understood at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lucky Spencer. I was told his wife had gone in to labor late last night and wondered if he's still around since I really need to consult him on a case."

"Elizabeth hasn't had the baby yet, there were some complications with the birth."

Dante noticed the concerned look on Steve Webber's face. He remembered that Mac Scorpio had told him that Lucky's wife was admitted last night and it was now late afternoon the following day. What could have taken so long time?

The detective within him wondered about the timeline and realized it probably was almost twenty-four hours since Elizabeth had been admitted, a long time for a baby to come out. Probably not uncommon, he thought as he remembered Ronnie's stories of how it had taken Sarah just about a day to give birth to his goddaughter Jessica.

"You know Lucky's wife?"

"Yeah she's my sister."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

The family bonds in Port Charles seemed to be a bit more complicated than in the city. But then there wasn't much of the small city that reminded him of New York anyway, yet there was something about it that made him feel at home. Suddenly he could understand why his mother had decided to leave Bensonhurst, this was definitely a place where you could gaze upon the stars at night.

"Follow me and I'll take to the waiting area. If everything is going smoothly with the birth maybe Lucky will have a minute or two to meet you soon."

* * *

"You can't possibly know that this will all turn out okay."

Lulu still didn't understand how her brothers could be so optimistic about the situation. Hours had passed since they last saw Lucky and no news had been brought to them. Elizabeth had been in labor almost an entire day at this point and if something didn't happen soon a c-section would be the only choice left.

They were all still sitting on the same places as when Lucky had met them a few hours earlier. Ethan looked like he was bored out of his mind and wanted nothing else than to leave the hospital. Nicolas had looked through some of the financial papers he had brought with him to General Hospital. In his mind it was better to do some work than just worry about Elizabeth's condition. Lulu had paced the entire hospital floor in hope that it would ease the restlessness within her . She couldn't believe that she yet again found herself in a situation where lives could be lost and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Lulu felt helpless just she had done in Argentina.

"No, of course not. But those were the words Lucky wanted to hear, he didn't need to listen to our concerns that something could go wrong. "

"No, but it would have been better to say nothing than give him false hope. People die all the time…"

Her thoughts drifted away with memories of Luke lying on the ground in Argentina. How he had gasped for air the last couple of minutes before he died. She knew he had bled out from his gunshot wound even though she had tried to stop the blood flow. Once again her body filled with regret over what had happened that day.

"Argentina really changed you, Lulu."

She couldn't even argue with Nicolas as she knew he was right. She had lost something inside of her when she'd seen her father die and now she wasn't sure she could ever be the same woman she once had been. Perhaps she'd seen too much and felt too much pain to ever truly become a happy person again. Nicolas was right in the fact that Argentina had changed her and she could see in her brother's eyes how much it hurt them to watch her distance herself from them.

"Has she had the baby yet?"

Tracy Quartermaine barged right into the waiting area at General Hospital as if she owned the place. It had never been her forte to make a modest entrance and she was not about to start now. She sat down on a chair next to Lulu.

"No, Tracy. There were apparently some complications…"

"Complications? What do you mean complications?"

Even if Tracy always had pretended not to care about what happened to Luke's kids the truth was that she saw them as her own. She might give them a hard time on a daily basis, but she did it out of love and not hate. Tracy Quartermaine only wanted the best for Lulu, Lucky and Ethan who all reminded her of the man she'd lost in different ways.

"They might have to do an emergency c-section."

The chock of hearing Lulu's words made Tracy go silent. She had thought Elizabeth was just going through a really long delivery, but now it seemed there actually might be some danger to her and the baby. Instead of letting her emotions show she quickly stood up from her chair.

"I should probably see to it that Elizabeth gets the best care she could possibly get in this god forsaken place. I mean it is after all Quartermaine money that funds this place, maybe Monica can call in some favors."

"She's the Chief of staff's little sister, I'm sure they are doing all they can for her."

"Well, if you say so Lulu. But there must be something I can do."

Tracy left them just as quickly as she had entered the floor leaving them with a puzzled look on their faces.

Before anyone had the opportunity to comment the fact that Tracy had taken off in the speed of light Steve Webber approached them. With him there was a man in his mid to late twenties that was muscular built, something that was enhanced by the form-fitted clothes he was wearing. His big brown eyes were directed at Lulu, making her squirm a bit uncomfortably.

"Have you seen Lucky?"

Lulu couldn't help but stare at the man standing next to Steve Webber. There was something about this complete stranger that made her body react. Maybe it was the brown eyes that seemed to never leave her face or the muscular shape of his arms that made her wish that she could feel their comfort around her body.

Quickly Lulu arose from the seat that had been occupied by her for the last twenty hours. There was something about this situation that did not sit right with her, they were keeping something from her and her brothers. Especially the handsome stranger.

She moved a step closer to the doctor and the man that obviously was a police officer just as her brother.

"Why?"

"Dante needs to see him…"

Dante, she thought and found that the name fitted him. What she could not understand was why Steve Webber had insisted on using the man's first name. Did the two men somehow know each other?

"Why would someone wearing a NYPD- shirt need to see my brother?"

The question made Dante take his eyes off the petite woman for a while as he heard the hostile tone in her voice. She didn't trust him and he couldn't blame as he had waltzed in there during a difficult time in her life when the stress of her sister-in-laws birth probably had her shaken to the core.

When he had seen her for the first time it was like something had punched him in the gut. It was impossible for him to keep his eyes away from her even though she bravely met his gaze and never turned away. Her blonde hair fell casually over her shoulders and she was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Yet he had never seen a more beautiful or sexy woman than the one now standing just a few feet away from him.

His eyes had been on her even before Steve had spoken. She had been the first thing he noticed when they turned the corner to the waiting area. If Steve Webber hadn't brought him over to her he would probably have found his way to her anyway.

Dante had never given fate a second thought before but somehow he knew he just had to meet her.

"That's not something I can share with the public, I'm afraid."

"Is Lucky in some kind of trouble, because if he is I think it would be better if you contacted Alexis Davies since she is his legal representative."

The man that had been sitting to the right of the beautiful woman spoke up in a distinct manner which told Dante that he had probably gone to some of the best schools in the country.

"Detective Spencer isn't in any kind of trouble, I'm looking for him because of an ongoing investigation."

The blonde woman sighed loudly as he spoke to the man. For the first time he saw just how tired she looked, like she was about to break in two at any moment right now. For some reasons unknown to him he wanted to hold her in his arms while telling her everything would be alright, that thought scared the shit out of Dante. He was supposed to be a man who never let his emotions play a part in his relationship with women and yet he stood next to a woman he didn't know wishing that she would give him a chance to comfort her.

"Look this has been a really long day and it doesn't seem like it is about to end anytime soon, so why don't you just cut the crap and tell us why you're here."

"As I said Miss Spencer, I'm not here to make trouble. Just asking if there is any possibility that you know where Detective Spencer is right now?"

"What kind of ongoing investigation? Why would the NYPD need help from the PCPD?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."

Lulu realized that the man next to Steve actually looked sorry that he couldn't tell her the truth. Unsure why this was the case she decided that it was unfair of her to give him such a hostile impression. He was probably only doing his job and she treated him like he was her personal enemy, Lulu thought.

"Fine, as long as you don't hurt my brother in some kind of way I'm fine with it."

"Thank you."

He did not know why it had been so important for him to have her approval and perhaps he didn't really want to know as it might have been another thing that would keep him up this night.

"Lucky hasn't been here for hours, but the next time I see him I'll tell him that you were here. Officer?"

"Detective Falconeri."

"Wait, your related to Olivia?"

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, I wouldn't say we're close or anything but she's a nice lady."

It made him happy to know that she liked his mother and as she smiled towards him he felt like he once again had been punched in the stomach. She had a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms, he realized as he wondered what he possibly could do to be rewarded with another smile.

He smiled towards the blonde woman that looked surprised at him. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't make sense of, something he could not put a name too. It was more than just worry about her sister-in-law, it could only be described as a hollowness. He wondered what had made her this way, what had she seen in her life. Had it been there under their entire conversation or was it something he had said that made her hurt in this way? Dante did not know but planned on figuring it out, after all it was his job to investigate things.

Suddenly they all heard a message on the speaker system at General Hospital of a code blue at room 317. The blank stare of Steve Webber told Dante that something bad just had happened. He quickly focused on the woman standing in front of him and he saw how tears formed in her eyes.

"Isn't that…"

The man who had been sitting on the left to the beautiful woman spoke with a thick Australian accent. The Spencer family was a real mixture of personalities, Dante thought amused. Before he had the chance to react he saw how the woman who had been standing close to him ran away with Steve Webber.

"… Elizabeth's room?"

Both of the men stood up from their chairs as they were left alone with Dante.

Ethan and Nicolas screamed after the woman that just left them. They couldn't understand why she would do this to herself, why she felt the need to go to Elizabeth's room right after they had heard the alarm of someone dying.

"Lulu?"


	4. Chapter 4

**All I want, all I need (AU)**

**Chapter 4- Barely breathing with a broken heart**

_Was it her? Did she bring death with her wherever she went? Was she the angel of death?_

If someone had asked her why she ran away from her brothers she probably wouldn't have been able to give them a sufficient answer. She couldn't even give herself an answer.

As Lulu made her way to Elizabeth's room she remembered the night of her father's funeral and how her sister-in-law had been the one to found her on the docks. Elizabeth sat with her on that bench for hours not saying anything, knowing that when Lulu was ready to talk she would come to them.

Lulu never entered Elizabeth's room where chaos was about to erupt. She stayed on the outside as she saw Lucky sitting on the hospital floor while the medical staff worked on Elizabeth's pale body. In the background, away from all the machines that were telling them that the woman was still flat lining, she heard the weak cry of a baby.

Words as blood clot, bleeding out and various names of different medicines were thrown around the staff. Lucky screamed to Doctor Lee to do something in order to save Elizabeth's life.

She watched as Steve Webber sank down on the floor next to her brother. Both men so closely connected to the woman whose life was slowly taken away from them . This could not be happening, Lulu thought. Cameron, Jake and the newborn baby would not be forced to grow up without a mother just as she had done.

Lulu felt cold inside as she continued to watch her brother and Steve. The men started crying and she turned away from them. Maybe she was after all the angel of death.

* * *

He hadn't been looking for her. At least that was what he kept telling himself as he distracted walked the halls of General Hospital. But then why had he been so disappointed when he hadn't found her in the hospital cafeteria?

Dante had seen the horror in her face when they'd heard the message concerning Elizabeth Spencer's room. He'd seen her run away and somehow he had felt an urge to search for her. He wasn't sure why he felt like it was his job to make sure that she was alright. He didn't even know her, in fact he had probably only spent an hour in her company. But somehow he felt connected to her. He didn't want her to feel like she was all alone, for some reason he thought that she probably had been alone more than enough in her life and shouldn't be in this moment too.

Ronnie would probably have laughed at him if had gotten the chance to witness this. Dante Falconeri was searching for a woman because he didn't want her to feel alone. If it had happened to someone other than himself he would probably have been laughing next to Ronnie. Had the woman been any other than Lulu Spencer then he was sure that he wouldn't be doing this right now. But the truth was that this was happening to him and he was actively trying to find her even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

He walked into the hospital chapel which was lit by a few dozen candles. Dante knew he'd found her even before he could see her. Slowly he sat down next to her. He could see that she'd been crying and wished that he had gotten the opportunity to wipe her tears away.

"Lulu?"

The woman looked surprised at him. She didn't know what he was doing there or if he had been trying to find her. Maybe Nicolas had sent him on a mission to locate her. But it didn't really matter why he'd come, just that he had. She felt calm when he sat next to her, a feeling that had become strange to her ever since Argentina.

"You're brothers called after you when you ran away. That's how I know your name."

"They are probably worried about me."

"They are, but somewhere deep down I think they understand why you couldn't stay there."

He apparently didn't know her brothers, she thought and remembered how overprotective they sometimes could be. There would be questions when she returned about where she had been and she knew that they had every right to be worried about her.

Silence existed between them. She turned her head and focused her gaze upon the candles before her. She had lit one for Elizabeth and one for the newborn baby. Lulu wasn't sure if had any effect or not, but figured it could at least not hurt.

"If you want to be alone I can leave."

"No please don't go!"

Suddenly Lulu had grabbed Dante's hand without being aware of it. She had only wanted to make sure that he didn't leave her alone. Before he came all she wanted was to be alone and now she couldn't stand the thought of sitting in the chapel on her own.

She saw the surprised look in his face and her eyes wandered to the place where his were focused. The embarrassing feeling of taking advantage of him made her cheeks turn red. Lulu realized that she held the hand of a man that probably should be considered a complete stranger and quickly let go of him.

"I'm sorry. I don't…"

"You don't have to be, Lulu."

As the both stared at the candles before them he took her hand in his. So many things scared Dante when it came to Lulu Spencer, but feeling her hand in his wasn't one of them. In fact it felt just about right.

"You know, I could probably count all the times I've been to church on my fingers. Yet I've been to one twice in the past fortnight."

"I'm so sorry."

She looked confused at the man next to her. Suddenly she questioned how much he actually knew about her. Was her father's death part of the reason why he'd left New York to go to Port Charles? Was this the reason for him wanting to see Lucky?

Could she really trust the man sitting next to her? After all she knew nothing about him other than the fact that he was Olivia Falconeri's son and a police detective at NYPD. She also knew that he tried to comfort her even if he didn't have to, Lulu thought.

"Why? You don't know what happened."

"I can see the pain in your eyes, Lulu. I can see how much you're hurting in your body language. Grief is something I see on a daily basis in my line of work and I cause people a lot of pain just by telling the truth. I know all about grief."

She stared at the candles again not ready to meet his compassionate eyes. Lulu had not told anyone about what happened in Argentina. Not Maxie, Elizabeth, Tracy or her brothers. She hadn't had the strength to do it, she wouldn't be able to answer their questions about why they had been in South America because she still didn't know. Luke had never told her the reason for their trip and she hadn't asked, too happy to have an opportunity to get out of Crimson's office.

"My father died."

"I'm sorry for your loss. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I haven't talked to anyone about what happened when he died. I can see how much it is hurting my brothers to not know how he died and yet I can't find the strength to tell them about that day. You must think that makes me a cruel person…"

"No, Lulu, I would never think that you're a cruel person. I think you're someone with a broken heart."

He wondered why she would consider herself to be a cruel person. What exactly had she seen when her father passed away? He knew it must have been something bad to make her feel like she had failed her family. Could she not see what he was seeing when looking at her, he wondered and squeezed her hand to try to comfort her.

When gazing upon the petite woman Dante Falconeri saw someone that not only was beautiful but smart and now he also knew just how brave she was. She could easily have run away from the hospital after what happened, but instead she had decided to stay. He had noticed the protection she gave those she loved just like a fierce lioness. She had stood in his way when he tried to contact Lucky during Elizabeth's delivery, even though he was physically stronger than her and a police officer.

Lulu Spencer was definitely not a cruel person without feelings. The problem was probably that she felt too much. She felt the pain it would cause her family to know everything about their father's death and she felt the pain she was causing them by not telling the truth. Dante felt sorry for her as he knew that this was not a burden she should have to carry on her own.

"Why do you say that? To you I'm probably just the hostile woman who nearly screamed at you in the waiting area."

"Well that is true. You weren't exactly friendly to me, something I must admit I'm not used to when it comes to women. But I know that will change in the future, someday you won't be able to stay away from me. Besides I have always had a deep admiration for brave people."

She gave him a faint smile and it pleased him that he still under these difficult circumstances could make her smile even though she most likely wanted to cry.

"Wow, Detective Falconeri. I must say you are one cocky guy if you think that will ever happen."

If she only knew, Dante thought to himself as he smiled at her. He was convinced that he had spoken the truth before. Someday he would most likely get her into his bead, the problem would be what happened after that moment. For the first time in his life he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave a woman behind after having sex with her, correction he thought to himself he was unsure if he wanted to leave Lulu behind. He'd seen her how vulnerable she was and the thought of ever possibly hurting her made his stomach turn.

"You were there when it happened?"

"Yes. It was my fault."

"Why would you say that?"

He noticed the scar on her forehead when she put away a string of hair that apparently bothered her. Dante wondered what other type of injuries might be hidden from his sight. He didn't want to pressure her to tell him something she wasn't ready to tell him yet. But he had seen how she sometimes watched him with suspicion in her eyes.

"It happened in Argentina. My father had arranged a meeting with a business partner he had known for years."

"Business partner?"

"Yeah, I don't know what kind of business. He never told me why it was so important for him to go to Argentina and I never asked him. Anyway, wehad just gotten to the meeting outside of Buenos Aires when we were attacked. I don't know who the men were, but apparently they did not appreciate my father. Perhaps he had somehow conned them before and they wanted to even the score."

"He never told you anything?"

"My father was Luke Spencer, Dante. If he had I would probably have objected since it most likely would have been some shady business. Something I perhaps shouldn't be saying to a cop…"

Her comment made him smile as he wondered about the story she was telling him. She must have felt so alone in Argentina after her father died and he admired her willingness to continue to live even if it must have felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I'm not here as a police officer, Lulu. I'm sitting here because you need someone to talk to and I am more than willing to listen. You can tell me anything you want and I won't say anything to anyone."

She trusted Dante. It didn't matter that he might have come to Port Charles in a matter that somehow concerned her father. She trusted him.

"They attacked us and one of the men grabbed a hold of me. He hit me with his gun making me collapse to the ground. My father was already drifting in and out of consciousness because of the heavy beating he took."

"Lulu, what did those men do to you?"

Lulu heard the concern in his voice and instantly knew what kind of pictures he had in his head.

"I know what you're thinking and they didn't touch me in that way."

Dante let out a sigh of relief not aware that he had been holding his breath. At least it was some sort of consolation that she hadn't been raped by those men. Still he clenched his left fist and hold a steadier grip on her hand in his right.

"Some scrapes and a couple of bruised ribs later they suddenly let us go."

"Just like that?"

"I don't know what happened, one minute they were there and the next they were gone. It wasn't until that moment I realized that my dad had been shot in the thigh. The blood flow was so intense and I started to panic. After a couple of deep breaths I remembered what Elizabeth had told me to do if something like this happened. I used my belt, strapped it around his thigh and the blood flow seemed to decrease. "

"That was the right thing to do, Lulu. If you hadn't done it your father would probably have been dead within minutes."

She wondered if he was saying this just to make her feel better or if he really meant it.

"I was afraid that the men would come back so I helped my father to stand up and we started moving away from the place where we had been attacked. I remembered that my father had told me of some friends he had in Chile near the Argentinean border so I made him go on even though he asked me many times to stop. After a while a cattle truck picked us up and gave us a lift to a small village some thirty miles away from Buenos Aires."

Lulu then told him of how they had set up camp outside the little village and how she had decided to leave her father to find a doctor just to realize it was already too late. He could see the pain in her eyes and her voice trembled as she talked about her father's last minutes. When she started crying he offered his shoulder for her to lean on and with his left hand he wiped some of the tears away that fell on her beautiful face.

"Lulu, this wasn't your fault. None of it could be blamed on you. You saved him and he continued walking even though he knew his condition was worsening because it meant you were a few miles further away from the men that hurt you."

She looked at him with disbelief. How could he possibly know what had gone through her father's mind in his last hours?

"How do you know?"

Lulu's father had most likely been trying to make sure she was safe, that the men hunting them would never get the opportunity to touch her ever again. Dante knew this to be the truth because if faced with the same situation he would have done just what Lulu's father had done, he would continue to walk no matter how much pain he was in just to save her.

"Because I would have done the exact same thing."

Lulu fell silent as she thought about what he had said. He didn't come across as someone who told a crying woman what she wanted to hear, instead he seemed like an honest man who listened to her story and let her ruin his shirt with her tears. If it hadn't been for Dante Falconeri in this moment she was unsure of what she would have done.

"Then how come I feel like I'm constantly sinking and there is nothing I can do to reach the surface again. Something keeps pulling me down…"

"That something is the guilt you place on yourself. I have never known who my father is, my mother never told me and after awhile I stopped asking. But in Bensonhurst there was this man who lived a couple of houses down the street from us, Mr Poletti. He had children on his own but for some reason he found a place for me in his heart too. He became like a father to me…"

Dante's voice trailed with the memories of his mentor and how he had taught him how to play stickball. Poletti had no obligation to spend time with him, he had done so because he liked being around Dante.

"What happened to him?"

"He was murdered. But the point is that we all encounter some kind of loss in our lives, what really matters is how we decide to pick up the pieces and move on with our lives. I for instance decided I wanted to become a cop and what's in store for you is something only you can decide."

"I'm sorry Mr Poletti died, Dante. I don't know you, some might even say it's stupid of me sitting this close to you and feeling the beat of your heart. But I'm sure he would be very proud of you. You didn't have to comfort a stranger or listen to her tragic story, but you did and for that I'm very grateful."

Before Dante had the chance to answer her and explain what her words meant to him Ethan stormed into the chapel. Lulu quickly moved away from him and Dante felt a rush of disappointment.

"Lulu!"

"Ethan, what are you doing here? Have you heard anything about Elizabeth and the baby?"

Lulu rushed towards him and as she saw the smile on Ethan's face she knew that nothing short of a miracle had happened.

"Yeah, that's why I've been running around the hospital looking for you."

The man with the Australian accent nodded towards the detective in a secretive manner. Ethan could clearly see that something was different with his sister, she still lacked some of the spark that once had occupied her eyes but she looked more like herself than she had done in weeks. And for that he had Dante Falconeri to thank for.

"So?"

"Apparently it was touch and go for a minute, but both the baby and Elizabeth are doing great now."

In a rush of joy Lulu wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Girl or boy?" Dante questioned.

"Elizabeth gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Aidan."

She glanced over at Dante who was standing a couple of feet away from her. Lulu smiled towards him and he winked at her making her laugh. He sure was full of himself, she thought and remembered how sure he had been there would come a day when she couldn't get enough of him. Lulu wondered if he perhaps would be proven right as she walked out of the chapel with Ethan.

* * *

Dante threw his bag on the bed in the room his mother had given him at the Metro Court hotel where she worked. It had been a long day and he looked forward to go to sleep. It had been past midnight before he got the chance to leave the hospital, still he hadn't spoken to Lucky about the investigation but he had spent a considerable amount of time with Lulu. She had been so happy when Ethan gave her the news that everything would be alright and for the first time Dante realized that she probably actually thought it would.

The thoughts of Lulu made him smile as he started unpacking his bag. He was happy that he had been able to help her. Dante knew that it sometimes was easier to confide in a stranger than your own family. She still scared him, but most of all he was scared of what he was capable of doing in her presence. He reminded himself that he was not looking for a relationship, he never had and never would.

Before he could go to sleep there was still one thing he had to do. Dante picked up his phone even though it was late. He knew Ronnie would still be awake and therefore saw no problem with calling to New York.

"Hey, man I need a favor. No it has nothing to do with the investigation. I need you to look into the death of Luke Spencer."

* * *

"Hey, Maxie! Are you home?"

Lulu entered the apartment she was sharing with her best friend. It was three in the morning but she knew Maxie would still be awake and probably working on Crimson's September-issue.

"How's Elizabeth?"

Maxie looked up from the computer in the kitchen as she saw Lulu sitting down on the chair next to her. She almost looked like she had done before Argentina, Maxie noticed.

"She's doing better and so is Aidan. He's such a beautiful baby."

After leaving the hospital Lulu had felt restless and not quite ready to return to the apartment. She was still afraid of sleeping and seeing her father's dying face, but she felt lighter after her conversation with Dante. Lulu had thought about what he had told her and she realized he'd been right, she was the only one blaming herself for her father's death. She still had to work up the courage though to tell Lucky and Ethan what she had told Dante earlier.

"You seem happier, did something else happen that I don't know about?"

"I am. By the way I want to apologize for how I acted yesterday, it wasn't right. You were only trying to be a good friend and I want you to know that I appreciate it even if I didn't seem to then."

As Lulu had walked around the docks of Port Charles she had realized another thing. Today had been the first time she had smiled since her father died and she knew exactly who she had to thank for brightening her day.


	5. Chapter 5

**All I want, all I need (AU)**

**Chapter 5- Finding peace again**

Almost two days had passed since Dante had seen Lulu the last time. He found it a bit strange that he knew the exact number of hours it had been since he'd last seen her pretty face, not that he was counting or anything.

Dante wondered if she was staying away from him on purpose. Maybe she regretted the closeness that had occured between in the chapel at General Hospital?

He had kept the promise he had given her to not tell anyone about what happened in Argentina. It made him a bit uneasy to not be able to tell Lucky since they were partners now, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Dante, are you even listening to what I'm saying here?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about anyway?"

Lucky wouldn't want to know what Dante had been thinking about the last couple of days. He guessed there were certain things a brother did not want to know about his sister and what kind of thoughts Lulu evoked in men. Dante did not really want to think about it either, especially when he sat opposite Lulu's brother. A man who might be smaller than him physically, but Lucky was still a Spencer and the last thing he wanted was to have to fight a Spencer. If he was half as resilient as his sister Dante was in some serious trouble.

So instead of talking about a naked Lulu, thoughts that that made Dante sigh in frustration, he had to conjure up some lie to why he had been distant. He still couldn't understand why she hadn't contacted him. It bruised his ego a bit, even if he was still more than convinced that all his fantasies of Lulu Spencer would come to life someday.

"Um, I guess I'm just thinking about how we should approach Corinthos with our information."

It at least sounded plausible, Dante thought. he was pleased with how easy it had been to come up with a reasonable explanation to why his head wasn't in the game at the moment. There was a crime syndicate out there somewhere threatening the order in the city and right now they had no idea who those people even were. And while all of this was happening all Dante could think about was Lulu Spencer and her amazing body. He was even unable to concetrate on his work.

They had looked at the schematics over and over without figuring out what kind of building it could possibly be. They had tried matching it with all the known building complexes and warehouses owned by Sonny Corinthos and still they hadn't found anything that even resembled the blue prints they had. Logically the new organization should be targeting important places to the Corinthos' organization, Dante thought as he closed the file he had in front of him. So why weren't they?

"Do you think he might have some valuable information about who is trying to move in on his territory?"

The thought of even talking to Corinthos made Dante's stomach turn and to have to ask him for a favor made him even more uneasy. But he had to ignore his personal feelings in this case and look at the bigger picture. If he had to he would contact Corinthos, but he hadn't reached his breaking point just yet. They still had options left.

"He could, but I highly doubt he would share that information with us."

* * *

Lulu knocked tentatively on the door to Elizabeth's room afraid that she was disturbing the new mother. Two days had passed since she last had been to the hospital. Dhe had wanted to give Lucky and Elizabeth some time alone with Aidan after all that had happened. Ethan and Nicolas had told her though that Elizabeth had looked much better today than the day before.

Instead she'd offered to take care of Cameron and Jake so that Audrey could get a much needed relaxation. It had also been a way for her to stay away from anything that had to do with Dante Falconeri, not that she was actively trying to avoid him. She'd just been busy, Lulu thought. There wasn't really something to avoid since nothing had happened between them. Yet she had not contacted him to say thank you for being there her.

"Knock Knock, are you awake?"

Elizabeth looked away from the sleeping boy next to her. She had persuaded the nurse to let him stay with her just a few more minutes before going back to the nursery. Before Aidan was born she had wished for a girl since she already had two wonderful boys at home, but when she now looked at him he was just so perfect. She couldn't wish for anything else than this.

It scared her to think about just how close she had been to lose it all. Even though over two days had passed since Aidan's birth she could still see the worry in Lucky's eyes that something still could go wrong. She had practically forced him out of her room earlier this morning so that he could go back to work and assist that Detective from New York. He hadn't told her why the PCPD was now working with the force in New York, but she trusted him and knew that he would do anything to protect their family.

"Lulu, I'm so glad to see you. Please come in."

Lulu walked as quietly as she could in her high heels towards Aidan who was sleeping. She stared at the boy a couple moments and wished that her dad would have been alive to witness this little miracle. She placed the little rabbit she had brought with her next to a cute teddy bear. Lulu assumed that the other animal had been a gift from either Ethan or Nicolas.

"How is he?"

"Aidan Lucas Spencer is doing just fine. He's gaining his weight and even though he was born two weeks premature we will be able to go home soon."

Elizabeth could see how tears formed in Lulu's eyes as she realized that the little sleeping boy would share name with her father and brother.

"You named him after dad? That is just… I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"It was never a question. So how are you doing?"

"I'm working on it, but getting better."

Lulu sat down next to Elizabeth's bed and sometimes glanced pver towards Aidan who was still sleeping despite the conversation that was taking place in the room. Elizabeth had asked her the same question once before and Lulu had then been unsure of what answer she should give her sister-in-law. Now there were no longer doubts, she wasn't healed and the image of her father on the ground in Argentina would haunt her for a long time. But she no longer blamed herself for what had happened, she had done what she could to save her father's life and it hadn't been enough. He died despite her efforts not because of them.

"I'm happy to hear that. It takes some time to get yourself together again after something like this happens, but you will. You have your family, friends and your work to help you along the way."

"Speaking of work has Lucky told you why Detective Falconeri is in town?"

She couldn't use his first name, Lulu thought since it would probably raise some suspicion as to how well they actually knew each other. Which wasn't too well, Lulu thought. She was thankful that he'd listened to her and let her ruin his extremely well fitted t-shirt with her tears. But that was it, she tried to convince herself.

"Detective Falconeri? Oh you mean Dante, you could use his first name you know. He has already been here to introduce himself and wish me well. I must say that he's really handsome."

"Wait a minute, he's already been here?"

Lulu was stunned that she had been not only beaten by her brothers, something she could accept, but also by Dante Falconeri. She now felt crap about not being able to see Elizabeth and Aidan sooner but she had been busy with the boys and then there had been some pressing matters at Crimson. Still it didn't excuse the fact that a complete stranger had been able to see her nephew before she had. How had he exactly been able to see Elizabeth, Lulu questioned and then realized that he probably just flashed his badge to some unexpecting nurse . Or maybe he had used his charm to get past the restrictions. The thought made Lulu look over at the baby, he was truly the most beautiful baby she had ever seen and Dante Falconeri had gotten the chance to see him before she had. It irritated her that he had been there before she had, she was the boy's aunt and he was just a stranger.

"Yes, early this morning. He was here to ask Lucky if he was ready to go back to work, they are apparently working on some important case together. The flowers over there are from him and he brought the brown teddy bear to Aidan. He is a really great guy."

"He gave Aidan a stuffed bear?"

Lulu picked up the gift that sat next to the rabbit she'd brought Aidan and couldn't help but feel like a coward for not reaching out to him. But he hadn't tried to contact her either which made her feel a little bit better. Elizabeth was right though, Lulu thought. Dante was a great guy. The problem was that guys never came into her life without a catch. With Logan it had been his controlling behaviour and with Johnny it had been his last name. What was Dante's catch?

"Why do you ask about him?"

Lulu set the teddy bear down again next to the rabbit and then stroked Aidan gently on the cheek before returning to her chair by Elizabeth's bedside.

"I'm just a little curious to why a detective from the NYPD would come to visit Port Charles?"

"I know it's a little weird, but I am convinced that if Lucky sensed some kind of danger he would tell us that something was up."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just that you know me I hate not knowing things, it makes me all twitchy and restless."

Elizabeth smiled towards the younger woman. She had seen how Lulu's eyes and body language changed when talking about Dante Falconeri. Both Ethan and Nicolas had mentioned a change with Lulu after she apparently had a talk with the Detective from New York. Even if Dante hadn't given her the impression that he was aware of the effect he had on Lulu, Elizabeth could clearly see the difference that had taken place within the young woman. Lulu actually showed some will to live again and move on with her life despite everything that had happened to her.

Elizabeth Spencer had studied the facial expression of her sister-in-law when she had taken up the bear that Dante had given Aidan and therefore seen how it had moved Lulu. She only hoped that Lulu knew what she was getting herself into concerning Dante Falconeri. He lived in New York and from what she could tell there was only a temporary reason for him to stay in Port Charles.

"Elizabeth are you listening to what I'm saying?"

The woman in the hospital bed looked confused at the younger woman who sat in the chair. It was obvious that she had missed a long monologue by Lulu about something important.

"No, I'm sorry I was thinking about something else."

Lulu sighed as she started repeating the story she had told Elizabeth earlier about her day at work before she ended it with a dramatic pause.

"I have decided to quit my job."

* * *

Dante looked at the computer screen again as if something magically would appear in front of him. Lucky had gone to inform Commissioner Scorpio of their latest non-break through while Dante continued to stare at a map over Port Charles. He hoped that the unit at NYPD had better luck than he did since it was still a joint investigation. It felt like they were constantly stuck, he had no idea who he was looking for or what kind of target they should be protecting. The only solid thing he had at the moment was the fact that Corinthos might be in danger and that Port Charles was threatened.

Since Lucky was still at his meeting Dante pulled up his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Falconeri, I thought I never would see the day…"

"What are you talking about Ronnie? I called you less than two days ago."

"No, Falconeri you called 37 hours ago. You know why I know that, because it was the last time I slept that night since you felt the urge to wake up Jess."

"I know, man. I am truly sorry about that, but I thought that you would still be up since it was a game night."

"Yeah sure. So what can I do for you, Dante?"

"Have you found something out?"

"About the syndicate?"

"Yeah?"

"No, we're stuck here. And you?"

"Same here."

"So have you seen Corinthos yet?"

Only hearing the name gave Dante a headache. He wanted nothing to do with that scum, but as the investigation was going he might not have any choice left.

"No. What about the other thing I asked you about?"

"I don't really know what you're looking for here, Dante. Lukas and Lesley Lu Spencer arrived at Buenos Aires airport two days before he got killed and she  
left the country 36 hours after she contacted the embassy."

"Why did it take so long?"

"According to the U.S. Embassy in Buenos Aires they had some problems during that time to organize a transport home to the States for them. So in order for the embassy to help her she had to make her way to Córdoba in west of the country."

"She went there alone? What about Luke's body?"

Dante didn't understand why Lulu had kept this information from him. She had never had any obligation to tell him the truth about Argentina and perhaps she hadn't found this particular part of the story important enough to tell him. He felt sad that Lulu had been in the situation of not only losing her father but also making sure that his body would be returned to Port Charles.

"According to the person in charge of the case at the embassy she paid some local farmer in the closest village in order to borrow his car. Lulu then drove herself and the body to Córdoba without a map."

"So how did she get there?"

"Through navigating with the help of the stars."

* * *

"What? Why?"

Elizabeth stared at Lulu wishing that her sister-in-law would repeat the words that just had been spoken. She couldn't believe that Lulu had done something this drastic on what seemed to be a whim. What on earth had probed her do this?

"I never really felt like I belonged at Crimson. Maxie loves fashion and for me it was just a way to pay rent. And that's not enough for me anymore."

She had taken Dante's words to heart about this being a new beginning for her and Lulu could see how worried Elizabeth was. She was giving up a secure income for what? Had it not been for the fact that she already had gotten a new job she would have found it irresponsible too.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Actually I've already been offered a new job."

"What? Where?"

"At the Port Charles Herald."

"The newspaper? You're going to be a journalist?"

Wow Lucky would not like this, Elizabeth thought. He had often talked to her about his hate for snooping reporters that refused to let him work on his investigations in peace. And now his sister was about to become what Lucky despised. Elizabeth couldn't wait to see her husband's face when Lulu told him all of this, it would be epic.

"Well it's just a trial at first and a requirement is that I enroll at school in order to complete my college degree ."

"Wow, that sounds like hard work. But if this is what you want then I think you should go for it."

Lulu had given this a long thought before accepting the job position. It was something she was willing to do in order to make her dreams come true. Sure it would mean that she couldn't spend as much time with her family or friends as she used to but instead they would have to do the best they could.

"I've always loved writing and finally I've found a profession where I can do just that."

"Was that why you asked about the investigation earlier?"

Elizabeth looked towards Aidan who was moving in his sleep. The baby then calmed down and went back to a more peaceful rest.

"No that was to settle my own curiosity. I actually don't start at the Herald until Monday so that gives me two days to pack my things at Crimson and say goodbye to Maxie at work. We'll still be living togehter but it feels strange not to be working with her too."

"How did Kate take the news?"

Lulu laughed at the question as she remembered the scene that had taken place at the office and how Kate had been desperate to keep her at Crimson. But Lulu had been just as determined to get out of the fashion business.

"Let's just say she was less than thrilled, but the September-issue is finally done so it's really a perfect time to say farewell to Crimson."

There was a silence between the two women as they both contemplated what this decision would mean for Lulu.

"Lulu, are you sure about this? This economy is hard and…"

"I have never been more sure in my life."

Elizabeth saw the Spencer determination in Lulu's eyes and knew that there was nothing she could say to convince her sister-in-law of the opposite. Lucky was just the same when he got an idea in his head that he could not shake.

"Okay, then I'm happy for you. So, I have something I want to ask you."

"Should I be worried?"

Lulu wondered what possibly could render the nervous expression in Elizabeth's face. Had something happened that she wasn't aware of?

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. But I would like to ask you if you would consider being Aidan's godmother?"

Tears started flowing down Lulu's face as she hugged Elizabeth.

"I would love to!"

* * *

"Lulu, what are you doing here?"

Lucky looked up from the report he was reading when he heard the tapping of his sisters high heels. He had never understood how she managed to walk around in those all day, but then again he wasn't working in the fashion industry. Detective Spencer gave the evil eye towards his colleagues whose heads were turning as Lulu walked passed them.

She was dressed in a blue dress and Lucky figured she had just walked out of Crimson's office before coming to the station.

"Can't a sister just come and visit her brother?"

She sat down at the opposite desk from Lucky's, a place where Dante had been sitting just minutes before. His new partner had gladly offered to get them both a cup of coffee just to get away from the investigation for a couple of minutes. They all knew the pressure they were under, if they couldn't find the men behind this innocent lives might be lost in Port Charles. Lives of people like his sister, wife or Dante's mother. They both had a personal stake in this investigation and Lucky wished he could tell Lulu that the best would be for her to stay low for a while. He knew that Lulu Spencer had a knick for finding herself in troublesome situations.

Lulu noticed the glare that Lucky gave her. He really did know her better than anyone, she thought and smiled at him.

"Okay, you're right there is a reason to why I came."

"If it's about the investigation again, then you know that I can't give you any answers."

Lucky sighed as he knew it was impossible for him to tell her to stay low since he was convinced she would then tell Maxie who in turn would tell the rest of Port Charles. That might actually do more harm than good, he thought to himself as he silently prayed that there was another reason for her visit. He hated lying to her and if she continued to avoid asking the difficult questions he figured that he wouldn't have to.

"Oh, it's actually not about that. Elizabeth told me that you wanted me to be Aidan's godmother and I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me."

"Of course, Lulu. You were always a given. Now you have to excuse me, I'm late for a meeting."

Dante didn't realize that he had stopped when he saw the woman sitting at his desk. She was nervously slightly spinned around on his chair and he could see how her blue fitted dress slowly crept higher and higher on her thigh. He swallowed hard and tried to focus his thoughts on something other than Lulu's body.

He could see how the other men in the room glanced at the mere presence of Lulu Spencer at the PCPD. It made him want to clench his fist in rage. He had never pinned himself to be a jealous guy but yet he wished that his new colleagues would stop looking at her like she was a piece of meat. But then wasn't that exactly what he was doing, Dante thought.

He remembered how it had felt to have her in his arms at General Hospital and how disappointed he'd felt when Ethan showed up. He had seen her cry over her father's death and he'd seen the strength it had taken her to tell him what happened in Argentina. To him Lulu Spencer was more than just someone he wanted in his bed, Dante realized. It scared him just how much he never wanted to see her hurt again.

They didn't know each other well and some might say that there still strangers, but they trusted each other and he began to see her as his friend.

Dante saw how Lucky left Lulu alone and as she stood up he walked up to her.

"Godmother huh?"

She smiled at Dante and realized how handsome he looked in his white shirt and jeans. Lulu had wanted to see him, actually it was part of the reason she had come to the station. But she couldn't tell Lucky that. He might know her but she knew him just as well. If she had told him she wanted to see Dante then her brother most likely would have gone in to over-protective mode and that was something that they all could live without.

"Yeah, I guess."

Their silence was only enhanced by the activity around them. Lulu had never seen the PCPD as active as it was in this moment, meaning that something big was happening. She then stared at Dante Falconeri and realized he was probably the reason for the efficiency at the station, whatever case he had brought with him from the NYPD it was the reason for all of this. Lulu swallowed the urge to ask him what was happening since she knew that he probably wouldn't give her a truthful answer.

"There was actually another reason for me coming here. I needed to see you."

"I knew that you would come around, Lulu. You won't be able to resist me."

He smiled at her and she could only shake her head at the cockiness in his voice. He sure was full of himself, she thought and couldn't help but find it cute.

Lulu took a step closer to him and then smiled teasingly at him.

"Oh please, how do you know I'm not already taken?"

The thought had never even crossed his mind. He knew that she wasn't wearing  
a wedding band since it had been the first thing he had looked for when Steve brought him to her. But it had never occurred to him that she might have a boyfriend. The thought made him sick to his bones.

"Are you?"

"No, but that's not really any of your business."

Dante tried to not show the relief he felt when she told him there was still a chance. He had no wish no continue to think about how other men might have touched her and therefore quickly changed the subject.

"So why did you come here?"

"I wanted to say thank you for the other day. Everything happened so quickly after Ethan told us the news about Elizabeth and in the confusion I forgot to properly thank you and offer to send your shirt to the dry cleaners."

"You really don't have to thank me, Lulu. I'm just thankful that you're looking more at peace with yourself. Besides it's in my job description to listen to people."

Dante wasn't sure why he just had said that when he knew that it had been far from the truth. He had liked spending time with her in the hospital and it hadn't been because it was a part of his job. But it was easier to say that than face the truth knowing that she was starting to change him. She probably wasn't aware of it but he was. For god sake he knew the exact amount of hours that had passed since he last saw her, he thought.

Lulu didn't know what to say. She felt like he had just punched her. Had him listening to her and letting her cry only been something he'd felt obliged to since he was a police officer? Had there really been nothing more going on between them, Lulu thought as she put her hurt feelings aside. Maybe she' been stupid to think that he actually wanted to spend time with her and maybe she had let her mind run wild with thoughts of how good it had felt being close to him.

He was in Port Charles to do a job and now it seemed that he was fully concentrated on doing just that. God, she had been so stupid, she thought.

"Right. So I heard that you got the opportunity to see my nephew before I did. It was really thoughtful of you to give him the bear."

Before Dante had the chance to correct himself she had switched the subject. He could see in her eyes that she'd put up a wall against him, a wall he had been able to break down in the chapel at General Hospital but now was erected again thanks to his stupid comment. Dante followed her trail and did not correct himself, instead they changed the subject to something much more comfortable.

"Well, my mother has taught me to never show up empty handed when you meet someone for the first time."

"You didn't give me something when we first met."

"The difference was that I never planned on meeting you…"

It was the truth. He hadn't been aware of what was waiting for him when he had turned that corner at General Hospital. He hadn't been expecting to see her and now he knew that they would have met sooner or later. Perhaps it was destined, perhaps not. It didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that they had met and for that he was happy.

"… but I'm glad I did."

Lulu smiled at him. She was glad she had met him too. He had helped her in ways she never thought possible. She had been broken when he found her in the chapel and slowly without putting any pressure on her he had helped her to begin the healing process. She would probably never be the carefree woman she had been before she went to Argentina, but she was Lulu Spencer and a Spencer never gave up.

"So what would you give me if we met for the first time?"

"Probably flowers."

"Wow you're smooth."

She laughed at his boyish smile and started to walk away from him when she heard him call after her.

"And you? What would you give me?"

She thought about it for a while and then leaned towards him before whispering.

"Something that probably would rock your world."

Lulu walked away from him with a smile on her face. She could sense that she had made him speechless and it had been the plan.

Dante wanted to run after her, but decided that he probably had done enough damage for the day. Still he could not stop thinking about what she had whispered to him. This was going to be a long day, he thought as he sat down at his desk. A day that probably would be filled with thoughts of her.

Carefully he looked around to see that no one was watching him before he spoke in a low manner to himself.

"Get you head in the game, Falconeri!"


End file.
